hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Night To Remember
'''A Night To Remember '''is the thirty-five episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Nathan and Doctor Oswald spies on the dealers named Lasso, who is trading money with weapons and equipment to use to take down, other gangs. Nathan uses the cloak to take down, Lasso's men before the cloak is gone as Doctor Oswald defeated Lasso's men as he about to escape with the weapons but defeated by Nathan. Samuel Ryan is busy with Paul Decker, explaining the mission in Peru. to rescue cilivans from the flood and stop a Peru soldier detector. Boyce and Harold are playing poker, as Nathan goes into the computer. He is very desperate to find, Van Harden who hasn't appeared for weeks. Harold tells him to stop, as Boyce disagrees with Harold and agrees to find Van Harden now. Van Harden connects the generators wires with keys. If it powers up, the cut from the wires won't affect it. He connected the dimension keys, as it will take minutes to open. It caused a blackout in Mire City. Van Harden needs protecting from Ed Billings and the knights, to guard him. As it happens, Nathan and his team realize the power is out, which means Van Harden is here. Nathan and his team gear up and have a chance to stop him. Nathan and his team found the signal, where Van Harden station his energy. Boyce tracks it underground, as Doctor Underwood contract Nathan about going to her, but he found Van Harden's location. She is impressed with it, as she tells Nathan to destroy the portal and don't let Van Harden get in the teleporter pod. Nathan battles Ed Billings and his Knights too keep them distracted. Nathan goes in a run, underground with his fast pace to find Van Harden's base. Nathan sees Van Harden's portal is about to open if he goes into the portal. He will get an army of himself to conquer companies and funding for Van Harden's money to be powerful. Nathan battles him, as Van Harden throws punches that hurt Nathan, but he got better with his reflexes. Van Harden got outwit Nathan, as the generator is about the overload but Nathan punches him and sends him into the portal, stuck there forever. Nathan destroys the portal and generators that are connected together. Ed Billings got away, as his Knights is defeated too. Doctor Underwood wants to talk to Nathan about Corps treating him well. It turned out, since years Nathan is fine and if okay. Nathan sent Van Harden into a portal, as Doctor Underwood is a bit worried but okay. She knows that Van Harden will bring an army with another portal, in another dimension to get out. Nathan knows time will tell as he looks up to other threats in this world. Episode Moments * Mire City had a power out, but it's back online * Ed Billings and his team escaped, from Harold and Boyce * Nathan pushes Van Harden into the portal, that causes him to go other timelines * Portal is destroyed by Nathan Characters * Nathan Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Samuel Ryan * Paul Decker * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood * Corps Villain * Lasso * Van Harden * Ed Billings * Council Of The Knights Links Trivia * Van Harden hired Ed Billings before this episode * Lasso is an evil scientist as well * Samuel is busy doing other missions, to make sure that Nathan is with his team * Mire City went out of power, for the second time Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason Category:Quest For Parallel Arc